beat_yo_facefandomcom-20200213-history
Beat Yo Face: The Platinum Lipstick
The first season of Beat Yo Face began airing on November 2, 2016. Judges include Paris Diamandis, Oreo Winnedette, and Topaz. Fifteen queens will be competing for the title of "Just Dance Wiki's Next Sass Supreme" and a prize of 200 A. Points, one automatic vote in the next UOTW competition an avatar of his choice from the Just Dance Wiki Shop, and the right to create one avatar pack, designed by Someone10000 for the Wiki Shop this season. The winner of this season was AmyNo iSaid and Miss Congeniality was Via D'Agem Contestants ACS drag.png|AmyNo iSaid Winner HeypplsSYTYCJD.png|CupcakKe Runner-Up JD4 drag (1).png|DonutLikeMe Runner-Up Pearl drag.jpg|Queen of Memes Eliminated: Ep 11 Zodiac drag.png|ZØdi Kween Eliminated: Ep 10 JDlover drag.png|Via D'Agem Eliminated: Ep 9 (MC) Bboy drag.png|El Rojo Amante Eliminated: Ep 8 Mr FlamurDRAG.png|Ginger Boiiii Eliminated: Ep 7 Erich21 drag.png|Miss Erika Eliminated: Ep 6 Gaybagal drag.png|JEXICA Eliminated: Ep 5 Thisisfox drag.png|Marxy D Quit: Ep 5 Falco drag.png|Tweetie H0 Eliminated: Ep 4 Danial6492000 queen.png|HoPancakes Quit: Ep 3 Lolita drag-0.png|Lolita Disqualified: Ep 2 Coolharry drag.png|Sassy Harry Eliminated: Ep 1 (Usernames are stated during the time of the contest) Color Key :T1 Team 1 Contestant :T2 Team 2 Contestant :ENT New Contestant :IMM Immune :MCW Mini Challenge Winner :█ The contestant won Beat Yo Face: The Platinum Lipstick. :█ The contestant was a runner-up. :█ The contestant placed as a top three finalist. :█ The contestant didn't place as a top three finalist and was eliminated. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week and the right to eliminate a bottom queen. ::In Episode 2 AmyNo iSaid didn't eliminate a queen because another broke the rules and was disqualified. :█ The contestant won the main challenge of that week. ::In Episode 1 and 2 the prize was having immunity for the next challenge. :█ The contestant was in the top contestants of that week but didn't won the main challenge and ended up safe. ::In Episode 7 neither non-eliminated contestant won because the winner of the challenge had to be an eliminated queen. :█ The contestant was in the low contestants of that week but didn't get in the bottom contestants and ended up safe. :█ The contestant was in the bottom contestants, but wasn't eliminated by the winner of the main challenge. :█ The contestant was eliminated by the winner of the main challenge. :█ The contestant was eliminated for the second time. :█ The contestant was disqualified from the competition. :█ The contestant quits the competition. :█ The returning contestant won the main challenge of that week and the right to eliminate a bottom queen. :█ The returning contestant didn't won the main challenge of that week and was eliminated again. :█ After being eliminated, the contestant was voted Miss Congeniality on the Reunion episode. :█ After being eliminated, The contestant returned and appeared on the Reunion, but was out of the running. ::Lolita appeared in Episode 13 but not in the Reunion, due to her disqualification. :█ The contestant did not participate in the episode. Episodes Episode 1- "Motha Has Arrived" Queens have to create a runway look and a background for Throw Ya Hands Up ''by RuPual. * '''Guest Judge': Lady Gaga * Main Challenge: Create a runway look and background for Throw Ya Hands Up. * Winning Team: Team 2 * Winners: HoPancakes and CupcakKe * Main Challenge Prize: Immunity for the next challenge and the right to eliminate a queen. * Bottom Three: Via D'Agem, Queen of Memes, and SassyHarry * Eliminated: SassyHarry Episode 2- "Vogue the House Down" * Guest Judge: Alyssa Edwards * Main Challenge: Dance to a playlist of three songs on Just Dance. * Winner: AmyNo iSaid * Main Challenge Prize: Immunity for the next challenge. * Bottom Three: TweetieH0e, El Rojo Amante, and JEXICA * Eliminated: Lolita (DISQUALIFIED) Category:Seasons Category:Beat Yo Face Category:Beat Yo Face: The Platinum Lipstick